


Whelve

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [10]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Of course Nona wraps her intentions in a veil of manners and charm. Of course she hides the sharp edges of a blade beneath silk wrappings.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Whelve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach86 (serenbach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).

> For the OC-Tober / Unusual Words Prompt: whelve - to bury something deep, to hide

Nona doesn’t often take a life, but she’s done it enough to know that in the end they always seem so _surprised. _

It’s a good thing, she supposes. It means that she’s doing her job well. If they saw her as a threat from the start, things would be much more complicated. Kith guard themselves around shadowy, sinister figures, they look for the knife in the darkness. So of course Nona wraps her intentions in a veil of manners and charm. Of course she hides the sharp edges of a blade beneath silk wrappings.

A part of her still expects them to see it coming. To know that there are things more dangerous than her dagger that they should watch out for.

A smile. A compliment. A joke.

Diplomacy and deception have always gone hand in hand. Nona has certainly learned that lesson well enough.

She does not delight in these actions. She prefers when things can be settled calmly and cleanly. But the world is not a calm and clean place, and Nona does not shy away from this fact. When her god demands a higher price be paid, Nona steps out of hiding and delivers.

And they always seem so surprised.


End file.
